


Action Movie Clichés

by uncomfortableBlanket



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Life, Drug Abuse Mention, FAHC, GTA AU, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Raywood, drug mention, everyone lives in apartments, first time writing in this fandom, gun mention, hoo boy, lots of weed mentions, ray has depression, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomfortableBlanket/pseuds/uncomfortableBlanket
Summary: Ray (quite literally) falls for a handsome stranger he can't seem to stop running into.





	Action Movie Clichés

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift fic for my lovely bf who requested i write him some raywood despite it being the year of our lord 2018

For the most part, Ray thought he had a fairly decent arrangement in life. Steady (ish) job that paid enough to keep the lights on in his shitty midtown apartment. Any leftover cash would go into paying off one of his several debts or fueling is ever worsening video game addiction. Well that, or weed. Maybe all three depending on how well the last job paid.

He didn't mind living alone in his apartment. He guessed it was better than having to share the place with an obnoxious roommate that got into his shit without his permission. It was nice, he liked it, but he did get lonely. On the nights it got really bad he'd hotbox his bathroom, trying to get high enough to escape the gaping hole of loneliness in his chest that threatened to consume him. Those weren't the worst nights, though. No, on his most desperate nights he'd head down to a seedy alley and find someone's dick to suck for something harder than weed.

It still wasn't enough.

It was on one of those nights Ray found himself heading out of his apartment and navigating down the disheveled stairwell that smelled strongly of weed and booze. Most of the streetlamps had gone out on his street save for the one that hung over the far corner. Oh, looks like the streets weren't totally empty after all.

A lone figure stood under the streetlamp, staring up at the light as if lost in thought or they were very interested in the way the light was flickering every now and then. Ray hadn't been planning on heading that way as it led to the "better" part of town and though Los Santos was a shithole, most of the dealers willing to give up coke for a sloppy handjob in an alleyway were about as far from downtown as they could get while still being in what was considered downtown. The figure, a man he'd determined, didn't particularly even look the general type he'd go for on the rare nights he was just looking to get laid and not high as well. He was in a t-shirt and jeans, or at least he was pretty sure the guy was. It was hard to tell from a distance. He briefly considered trying to get a closer look at him through the scope of his sniper, but then realized how dumb it would be to just whip a gun out in the middle of the street when he was trying to look at the dude subtlety. Guns aren't really the best weapon for subtlety.

Instead of whipping his gun out like a moron, he simply walked down the street like a normal person as to not draw any attention to himself. The man under the streetlamp didn't look at him as he passed, his gaze still trained on the streetlight as if it held all the secrets in the world. Ray slipped around the corner of a building before deciding what to do. He was right about the man not being his type by a long shot. He looked like a complete dad, way too nice to be in this part of town this late at night. Too nice to even be in Los Santos at all if he was being honest. He didn't even look like the kind of man that would go for a young Puerto Rican guy like himself, he probably had a wife named Linda and two kids. The poster child of suburban life. He shouldn't waste his time with Mr. Suburban Streetlamp guy.

He ducked out from behind the building and ran face first into something solid and warm. Ray quickly stepped back from what he realized was the man from the corners chest and ended up overbalancing and fell straight onto his ass.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The man exclaimed, extending his hand down to Ray. His voice was low and smooth like honey on a summer afternoon.

"No, I'm sorry." Ray said, accepting the man's hand and staggering back up to his feet. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright." The man said with a soft chuckle. "Are you okay? You took quite the fall there."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Ray said, acting like it didn't feel like he'd shattered his entire pelvis. His eyes rose to meet the man's and he felt himself become almost taken aback by the sight of them.

They were blue, strikingly so. They were so vivid in color Ray was almost certain they had to be contacts.

"Anyways, I should be going." Ray mumbled, stepping around the tall man. "It was nice falling for you and all, but I've got places to be."

And with that, Ray ran off up the street, fully intending to forget about the blue eyed man and move on with his life despite something in the back of his mind telling him that something about those eyes was eerily familiar.

\---

A week later, Ray woke up with a start with the sight of the man's blue eyes burned into his mind. He hadn't forgotten about the man as much as he was too busy to. The past few days the crew had been busy with orchestrating one of their biggest heists yet. All in all it went well, all of them managing to evade death yet again despite the absurd amount of cops called to the scene.

He stared up at the ceiling craving something. He couldn't place his finger on what exactly it was since it wasn't the same feeling as needing a high or needing to escape his tired emotions. It was like a craving for something more intangible and indescribable and frankly it was pissing him off. At least with drugs he knew how to get his fix. It was bullshit.

"This is bullshit!" Ray complained at nothing in particular. He considered going back to sleep to try and run the feeling out that way, but he was too restless to stay in bed for long.

He relocated to his couch, phone and Doritos in hand and turned the tv on. He wasn't to interested in what was on, he just needed the background noise. He tried playing a game on his phone, but quickly grew bored and ended up spacing out for a while.

He found himself daydreaming about the man from the previous week with a hint of regret for not staying to chat with him or suck him off. Maybe the whole dad look was a ruse to throw people off. Or maybe it wasn't and he was just being hopeful about the handsome stranger he'd met. Either way, he couldn't stop thinking about the smoothness of his voice and his sharp jawline. He wanted to kiss it.

A scream from the tv snapped Ray back to reality and a text from Gavin he needed to respond to. He stared at his phone and considered telling Gavin about the guy he met, but realized how dumb it would be. What would he even say? "Hey Gav, I literally ran into a hot guy last week and I can't stop thinking about sucking his dick." That wasn't feasible. Gavin would never let him hear the end of it.

He decided to keep his mouth shut and typed out a normal reply to his friend. Ray dicked around in his apartment for a while, trying to keep himself distracted and his hands busy.

After losing his fifth cup in Mario Kart to an NPC he gave up and went to grab something to eat from the mini fridge. He wasn't surprised when he found it empty. He'd been putting off getting groceries for a week and a half now and subsisting solely off of chips. He knew he needed to get groceries, but he didn't want to.  Nevertheless, Ray got up and threw his hoodie on and headed out.

It was raining when he got outside, just bordering on not quite pouring yet, but it was getting pretty damn close. Ray sighed and put his hood up, he didn't care much if his hair got wet, but it was a pain in the ass if his glasses did. There were very few people milling about on the streets, most people with somewhere warm to stay were staying in or driving. He could've driven he guessed, but walking would save him the gas money. Besides, it was just two blocks away anyways, there wasn't much point in driving there.

Upon arriving at the store, Ray immediately wanted to retreat back into the safety of his apartment and lock himself away from the outside world for the next month. As much as he wanted to, he really needed to eat so he proceeded as normal. The store was fairly empty for a Thursday afternoon, the number of employees seeming to outnumber the amount of visible customers.

Ray wandered the aisles, gathering items up into his arms instead of getting a cart like a normal person. It was about the fifth aisle in he was starting to regret not grabbing a cart from the start. He didn't want to have to do the walk of shame back to the front of the store and have whatever underpaid teenager that was working that afternoon audibly snicker at him. Maybe he'd just buy the shit that he already had in his arms and save himself the trouble.

"Hey, do you need some help there?" A voice asked from behind him.

Ray whirled around, mentally reprimanding himself for not hearing the person approach. A box that had been precariously balancing on top of the rest of the food in his arms toppled off and plummeted floorwards.

"Ugh, shit I'm sorry." Ray apologized, trying to lean down to pick up the box and failing.

"Don't worry about it." The person, a man and a familiar one at that, chuckled. He deftly picked the box up off the ground in his free hand and straightened up. Ray stiffened. It was streetlamp guy.

"Fuck uh, shit." Ray tried not to stare into the man's eyes. "Hey."

"Hey again." The man said with a smile. "Funny running into you again." Oh god, he had a beautiful smile.

"Haha yeah..." Ray laughed awkwardly. "So could I have that back or?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" The man said. "Do you want a cart or something? You've got a lot of shit piled up there."

"Nah, it's fine." Ray replied, adjusting the pile of food in his arms. "I've got this."

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to drop that or collapse under the weight of it." The man asked, sounding increasingly amused at his insistence.

"Listen dude, I grew up having to carry my five younger siblings, I can handle some goddamn groceries." Ray said, a little miffed at the man's apparent lack of faith in his ability to carry a mound of groceries.

"Alright, alright, I'll back off." The man laughed. "You can have your boxed pasta back."

As soon as the man placed the box back on top of the pile, it teetered and fell back to the ground, taking several other items with it.

"I'm getting you a cart." The man said, striding off toward the front of the store to grab a cart despite Rays further attempts to protest.

Ray stood around awkwardly while he waited for the man to return, unsure if he should attempt to retrieve the fallen items or not. He wasn't sure the groceries would stay put if he tried to get them. The man returned, cart in tow.

"Thanks, but I had it covered." Ray insisted, dumping the items into the cart.

"If you had it covered then why is there still shit on the ground?" The man asked, a heaping of smugness in his tone.

"Oh, fuck off." Ray grumbled, giving the man a light shove that in retrospect, was probably a bad idea.

The man didn't budge an inch and for the first time he realized how jacked this guy actually was. He really didn't look too imposing, broad and definitely muscular, but still a little soft around the edges. Ray backed up immediately and put the cart between himself and the man in hopes that it would prevent him from being beaten senseless. What the man did next surprised Ray more than a violent assault ever could've. He started laughing. Not the smooth chuckles he'd previously heard from the man, but a full on laugh. Ray had to admit, it was kind of hot.

"What?" Ray was dumbfounded.

"Well that was rude." The man stated, seemingly more amused than pissed off. What was with this guy?

"I..." Ray found himself at a complete loss for words.

"It's alright, calm down." The man gave Ray a firm pat on his shoulder. "You've got some serious guts to assault a police officer."

Ray paled and started slowly backing up. He wasn't a fan of officers, given his line of work and ethnicity they were always after him for some reason. Was that why he was by his apartment? Had they found him?

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The man laughed his musical laugh again. "I take it you aren't the biggest fan of cops, huh?"

"Yeah, no shit." Ray replied, trying to get his heart rate to lower. "I'm Puerto Rican, what do you expect, haha?"

"Makes sense." The man chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not the biggest fan of cops either."

"Oh really? What's your excuse?" Ray asked, finally picking up his dropped items and putting them in the cart.

"Not to sound like a cliché from a bad action movie, but if I told you, I'd have to kill you." The man replied with a certain look about his face told him not to press it.

"Haha, alright then." Ray tried his hardest to not act completely put off by the man's comment. Who knew action movie clichés could be so effective?

"Yeah..." The man trailed off and fiddled with the basket in his arm. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah, for sure." Ray nodded. "Wait, uh could I like, get your name or something? I feel like we're on solid acquaintance level now and it's kind of weird not knowing your name. I'm Ray, by the way. Oh haha, that rhymed."

"Alright, Ray." The man said, putting emphasis on his name. "I'm Ryan."

"Cool cool." Ray replied. "Uh so I guess I'll see you around."

"See you around." Ryan affirmed.

Ray finished up at the store soon afterwards, not wanting to get too many groceries that he couldn't carry back up to his apartment. He kicked the cart over to where they were vaguely supposed to be and headed outside. Oh shit, it was still raining.

The rain had started coming down harder since he got to the store. What had started as a fairly regular rainstorm was now bordering on full on torrential downpour. On top of that, a chill had formed in the air despite it being late spring in California. Sometimes living next to the ocean sucked serious dick.

Ray started the two block trek up to his house, the rain quickly soaking through the thin material of his hoodie causing him to shiver. It wasn't that far, he told himself. He'd survived worse when he was living up in New York. It wasn't that bad, he lied, trying to convince himself the weather was anything other than miserable.

A sleek darkly colored sports car pulled up beside him. Great, now some rich asshole was harassing him. What a turn of events. How else can we fuck with the minority today, he wondered. He didn't need no white man's charity, he was a strong independent Puerto Rican man. The window rolled down and a familiar face poked out.

"Do you need a ride?" Ryan asked. "You look pretty rough."

"Wow thanks." Ray replied, deadpan. "Nah it's fine, I only live like two blocks up the road it's not a big deal."

"No come on, I insist." Ryan insisted insistently. "You can put your shit in the back."

Ignoring every warning he received as a child not to get into virtual strangers cars, Ray dropped his groceries in the back next to a scratched up briefcase and a handgun. It wasn't uncommon for most people in the area to carry guns with them given the high crime rate so Ray paid it no mind. However, he did find it more than a little strange that such a dadly man was driving such an expensive sports car around. Maybe he was one of those rich asshole dads that dressed like the cover of Suburbia Weekly? Or maybe he was reading too much into the man's look and he was just a strange rich dude.

Ray slid into the passenger seat and as soon as he shut the door Ryan was driving. Ryan seemed to disregard every basic traffic law in the short span of two blocks which Ray didn't mind. At least he wasn't as bad as Gavin was. He wasn't completely sure why the even let Gavin drive in the first place. Ryan slowed the car down when they got to the corner of Ray's street.

"You're gonna have to tell me which building is yours because despite my track record of conveniently running into you, I'm not a stalker." Ryan said, turning toward him.

"That never came to mind, but now that you mention it that is pretty fucking weird." Ray replied jokingly. "It's the third building up."

"Alrighty, third building it is." Ryan pulled up in front of the building.

"Thanks for the ride, man." Ray gave him a quick smile and hopped out to retrieve his groceries from the back. "So I'll see you around town then."

"Definitely."

\---

Ray flopped facedown onto the couch at Geoff’s apartment. It was about 20 minutes post heist and he was ready to either take a fat ass dab or pass the fuck out for the next two hours. He was pretty sure he’d left his oil at his place though, so napping it was he decided. That is, if he could fall asleep without being woken up by someone being obnoxiously loud.

Just as he was drifting off, Geoff called everyone into the living room for a meeting. Well so much for napping. Ray reluctantly sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch. He didn’t have anything against anyone in the crew sitting next to him, he just wanted his personal space.

He ended up spacing out for most of the meeting, too tired to fully focus on any words. His eyes ended up settling on the Vagabond. He thought the title was a little ridiculous and dumb considering the fact they all went by their names, but apparently the dude couldn’t be fucked to give up his name. In a way, Ray could respect the anonymity the pseudonym and mask granted him. After all, he was one of the deadliest men in the crew and Ray could understand not wanting people to know who he really was. Still though, he thought the nickname was dumb.

Ray couldn’t help but wonder what he could possibly look like under the mask. Maybe he was horrendously disfigured and he deemed his own face unsuitable for other people’s eyes? Ray thought that would make the most sense given his reputation. Then again, despite his cold hearted nature, the way he spoke to the rest of the crew proved he had a fairly warm personality. Outside of the small quips he made about murder of course.

He also sounded incredibly similar to Jack, which had caused problems on several of their missions. The only real tell-tale sign was the slightly muffled quality that plagued all of his audio, most likely due to the mask. Not even most likely really, most definitely.

From what he could tell, he was also completely fucking shredded. All of them could handle their guns well, obviously, but he was on a different level. He could carry his guns like they were the lightest things in the world and not like they were solid metal. Ray had seen him restrain a cop without so much as breaking a sweat. A quality that Ray secretly found pretty fucking hot, but he’d never admit that to anyone.

The Vagabond looked at him, seemingly feeling Ray’s gaze. Ray returned his gaze to Geoff and tried to focus on what he was saying. He needed to act like he hadn’t been totally eyeing him up. He was cool, he was incognito, he bet the Vagabond hadn’t even noticed him. Yeah, he was totally cool.

The meeting wrapped up shortly after that, ending with them divvying up their winnings. Ray left second to last after turning Gavin down for a ride. He’d rather die a grisly death to a cop then get into a car Gavin was driving.

Ray got home late, as he ended up stopping at the same grocery store he’d seen Ryan at. He wondered how he was doing and hoped that he hadn’t ended up being one of the many civilian casualties from the heist. He hadn’t seen his corpse anywhere so he assumed he was fine. He was probably just doing whatever it was dads did with their kids on a Friday afternoon.

Ray felt kind of gross for crushing on a probably straight, married man, but his heart - like his dick- didn’t care. He’d tap that even if he was married, he could dabble in homewrecking if he wanted to he was sure. And even if it happened, which it most likely wouldn’t, it would just be one night. If he was single he might go for more, but that also seemed like a lot of commitment he wasn’t into.

One good dicking though, yeah, he’d be hella down for that.

\---

It was another two months before Ray saw Ryan again. He'd gotten busy with work and he'd been self-isolating less which meant he was spending more time with other members of the crew. It was nice to feel like he had friends for a change.

Ray was wandering aimlessly through downtown, not really having a place in mind, mainly just walking and taking in the summer air. A familiar car pulled up beside him as he strode down the streets and he found himself stopping before he fully remembered who it was.

"Hey, stranger." A smooth voice from inside the car called. All the windows were rolled down so Ray could clearly see Ryan.

"I'm not some cheap whore you can pick up off the side of the street whenever you want." Ray joked like they were old friends and not two distant acquaintances.

"Well it would work if I asked wouldn't it?" Ryan teased. "Do you wanna get in?"

"Obviously." Ray replied, sliding into the car. He found himself comfortable with this man like they'd known each other for months or even years rather than two months with limited communication. He couldn't deny its strangeness.

"So how've you been?" Ryan asked nonchalantly, pulling back into the street.

"Fine, I guess. Busy with work mostly." Ray said honestly.

"Oh yeah? What do you do for a living?" Ryan asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Mostly odd jobs here and there, do whatever I can." Ray replied, only telling the half-truth. This kind, beautiful man didn't need to know that he was part of a crew and one of the most infamous at that. Maybe he could just have a normal friend on the side that wasn't in on all the hectic bullshit his job brought on. He loved the hectic bullshit and shenanigans, but it could be a lot sometimes and a break could be nice.

"Ah yeah, understandable." Ryan nodded, staring at the road ahead. "Sounds a little more interesting than what I do."

"Yeah, it can get pretty wild sometimes, but I'm content with it about 99% of the time." Ray said, a smile creeping onto his face. "What do you do for work?"

"I work in IT for the most part." Ryan shrugged, taking a turn a little too hot for Ray's full comfort. "I work out of home and on call since I don't have an actual office for it. It started out as more of a hobby to do something with my degree that wasn't Apple or Microsoft."

"For sure." Ray replied. "Aren't there other places, though?"

"Probably, but since I do it more on the side its easier this way." Ryan answered.

"What else do you do then?" Ray probed, he was curious.

"Do you mind if we don't get into that now?" Ryan asked right back.

"Yeah, sure." Ray responded, a little defeated. He was positive he could handle whatever it was, but he wasn't going to pry. "So then, what do you do other than work? Like hobbies or whatever."

"I mean, I'm working on building my own machine right now, so that's taking up a pretty big portion of my time." Ryan replied.

"That all? What, you don't spend time with your wife and kids? No barbeques?" Ray jokingly asked.

"I'm single actually," Ryan said, a little tense. "And I don't think I've ever touched a grill in my life, so that's a no on the barbeques as well. Where'd you get the impression that I was a father?"

"Fuck uh, no offense dude, but you look like a total dad." Ray replied, embarrassed.

"None taken." Ryan shrugged. "I'm just a little surprised is all."

"Haha yeah..." Ray trailed off, awkwardly turning his gaze toward the window. "Guess it makes a little more sense for a single guy to pick up a brown kid like me off the streets than a dad."

Ray felt his anxiety start to build. This was too good to be true, a hot guy willingly interacting with him and he was single. There was also the fact that he'd picked Ray up off the side of the road, running into him seemingly by chance. Fuck, was this dude gonna kill him? He didn't want to go out like that and become a cautionary tale for young kids. Or more likely considering he was a person of color living in a city with a high crime rate, he'd be forgotten about all together. He wondered if anyone in the crew would even notice he was gone if he died.

Ray was suddenly wrenched out of his thoughts as Ryan slowed the car to a stop. He hadn't been paying much attention to where they were driving so he was a little more than surprised that they'd driven to the summit of Mount Chilliad. He was a little concerned at the fact that he hadn't even noticed the steep incline the road that led to the top took, but was more concerned about the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere with a man he was sure was going to kill him.

Ryan stepped out of the car and stared off into the sunset. Ray found himself staring at the man, almost enthralled by how handsome he was. For a potential serial killer, he sure was hot.

"Are you gonna get out?" Ryan asked, turning his gaze from the sunset to Ray.

"Oh yeah, haha." Ray laughed nervously. He was so dead.

Ray slipped out of the car and shut the door behind him. He shot a quick glance to see if Ryan was looking at him (He wasn't), before retrieving the small pocket knife he kept in his front pocket and depositing it in his more loose jacket pocket. Just in case Ryan tried to attack him. Judging by his stature, he could probably take Ray down very easily if he wanted to so he'd have to be fast if things went downhill. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"I come up here a lot." Ryan stated, looking out over the city. "The view's nice and people don't usually come up here." He was so fucked. The dude took him to the perfect murder spot, no one just does that. He wanted to die, but not like this.

"Yeah it's pretty decent I guess." Ray responded, trying to sound unperturbed.

"Only decent?" Ryan chuckled, looking over at him.

"I mean, it's nice up here and all, like maybe 4 out of five stars if I had to rate it on a scale." Ray shrugged, turning the knife over in his pocket.

"I'm pretty sure landing a four on a scale of one to five is more than decent." Ryan said with a laugh. Something was familiar about the sound of his laugh, maybe the cadence? Ray figured it was probably just recollection from hearing him in the past.

"A four is at least pretty good, in my opinion. A three is what I'd call decent, but to each their own I suppose." Ryan continued.

"Four out of five, three out of five, same difference." Ray said, kicking at the dirt with the toe of his shoe.

After that, they were quiet for a while, watching the sun set further below the horizon. Ray was uncomfortably on guard, trying not to fall into a false sense of security with a man who he was 90 percent sure was going to try to kill him. At some points he could feel Ryan watching him, but Ray refused to look back until he heard the man move. If the man was going to attack him, he could at least surprise him with a counter attack he wouldn't see coming.

Ray jumped when he heard a soft thud from the other side of the car. He tried to casually glance over the car and see what Ryan had apparently dropped, but due to a combination of his short stature and the angle he was at, he couldn't see shit. His mind raced with the possibilities of what could be happening. Maybe he dropped a gun or some other kind of weapon? Ray knew the guy had at least a handgun. Shit, was he seriously about to bring a knife to a gun fight?

Acting purely on instinct, Ray rushed around the front of the car, already drawing the knife from his pocket. He wasn't about to get shot to death by some white man on a mountain. Not without a fight at least.

Ryan looked up at him, surprise evident on his face. He quickly rolled out of range from Ray and got to his feet before Ray could even turn toward where he was now. Ryan stepped up behind him and grabbed his wrist to restrict his stabbing hands range of motion in one swift movement. Ray tried elbowing him in the ribs to get him to let go, but Ryan didn't even so much as flinch at the jab. Under different circumstances, Ray would've found that incredibly hot.

"What the fuck?" Ryan asked, putting his other arm around Ray and pulling him tightly against his chest.

"What do you mean what the fuck?! I'm just trying to keep my ass safe, asshole!" Ray yelled, squirming to try to get out of Ryans firm grip.

"Safe from what? Me dropping my phone?" Ryan said, sounding confused and a little tense.

Oh shit, maybe Ryan wasn't out for blood after all and was just trying to treat him to something nice for some asinine reason despite barely knowing him. Maybe the guy was just nice and took pity on his depressed ass. Or maybe the dude wanted his dick. It could go either way, really.

"Fuck I uh..." Ray stammered, dropping his knife. "So I may have assumed you were gonna kill me."

"I'm sorry I gave you that feeling." Ryan apologized, letting go of Ray and letting him fall to a heap on the ground.

"Nah man, you don't need to be sorry." Ray said, stumbling up to his feet. "I've just got hella anxiety man and being taken up a mountain by a virtual stranger kinda gave off serial killer vibes. Uh, no offense."

"None taken." Ryan chuckled. "I'm guessing you'd be a little surprised if I told you that you're not the first person to tell me that."

"Oh what dude, don't tell me you're actually some highly wanted criminal who commits murder just for fun and you're living some kind of wild double life." Ray joked.

"Oh definitely." Ryan responded, with a warm laugh. "Don't forget the part where I'm in a gang."

"For sure." Ray said, bending down to pick up his fallen knife. "I mean, that would explain the gun in your car and all."

"Oh that shitty thing?" Ryan asked, his mouth turning into an ever so slight frown. "That's just to keep my ass covered with the high crime rate and all."

"Makes sense." Ray agreed, putting his knife back into the pocket where he usually kept it.

Both of them fell silent once more and Ray felt himself relax for the first time in what felt like forever. With the threat of impending murder no longer present, Ray felt more comfortable with Ryan's presence. He tried to subtly eye the man when he finally turned back toward the sunset.

Ryan was an undoubtedly well-built man as clearly evidenced by the fact he had no problem holding Ray in place and he didn't react when he was hit. He had a strong jawline that Ray kind of wanted to kiss. There was a lot about the man that Ray would like to kiss now that he thought about it. Ray really hoped he was gay and that he'd let him suck him off. He also hoped he wouldn't pop a boner thinking about sucking this hot guy he was standing right next to's dick.

"So..." Ryan said, out of the blue.

"So..." Ray responded.

Both of them fell silent again and Ray found himself wondering why the man would bring him up there just to stand in awkward silence.

"So uh, why'd you bring me up here in the first place?" Ray inquired, leaning against the car.

"I just wanted to show you something nice." Ryan said, glancing over at him. If he wanted to show him something nice he should've whipped his dick out, Ray thought.

"Why though?" Ray asked. "Why me and why now? I mean we barely know each other why the interest, dude?"

"You just looked like you needed a friend." Ryan shrugged. "And like I said previously, it's not like I'm actively stalking you. I just happened to run into you today and figured I'd show you something cool."

"Shit uh, thanks I guess." Ray said, pulling his hoodie tighter around himself. The air had begun to get a slight chill to it. "It's pretty rare that I actually get out and do shit for fun that isn't dangerous, illegal or both so thanks for the nice change of pace."

"Any time." Ryan replied. "Are you getting cold? We could head back to my place or I could drop you off at your apartment if you'd like."

"I'm pretty chill with whatever." Ray said, indecisively. "I'd be cool with hanging out more if you want to."

"So, my place then?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah sure." Ray confirmed. "As long as you've got an Xbox or something, I'm in."

"Alrighty then." Ryan nodded, getting into the front seat of his car.

The drive back was decently quiet, neither of them talking much. Traffic wasn't too bad considering the late hour and with how much Ray was sure Ryan was speeding they pulled up in front of what was apparently Ryan's apartment building. It was a newer building from what Ray could tell and it was nice. Very nice. Probably only a tier down from the sleek penthouse suite Geoff owned.

Ray followed Ryan up the stairs and almost regretted it almost immediately. For whatever reason, Ryan had decided to take the stairs up to his apartment on the top floor of the building. What kind of masochistic bastard did that? Ray was heavily winded by the time they reached the top, leaning against the wall for support. Ryan on the other hand didn't even seem remotely bothered by the climb. Ray bet he was one of those assholes that took the stairs every day because it was "healthy." Ray trudged down the hallway after Ryan, becoming increasingly frustrated when every door they passed wasn't his.

After what felt like forever, they reached the last door in the hallway which belonged to Ryan. Ray wondered why and how he could do that every day. Maybe he didn't and he just did that to fuck with him. Way to be a dick to the minority, Ray thought.

"Make yourself at home." Ryan said, pushing the door open and tossing the keys onto a table by the door. "Sorry the place is kind of a mess, I haven't had a chance to clean up the past few days because of work."

"I can guarantee you that it's not as bad as my place." Ray joked. He stepped inside and was almost awestruck at how nice the place was. Shit, was this guy some kind of millionaire? Ray couldn't even see the supposed mess.

The second thing Ray noticed upon entry was the dangerous looking collection of knives mounted on the wall. Many of the handles looked worn and stained which made Rays mind wander back to his previous train of thought about the whole murderer thing. Or he just hunted and used the knives to cut up whatever he caught. Ray figured it was more likely to be that than an assortment of murder knives. Rich IT guy that liked to hunt and lived in the middle of the city, nothing weird about that.

"I'll be right back," Ryan called. "I just need to clean some shit up and then we're good."

Ray sat down on the couch, enjoying how he sunk into the plush leather cushions. He wondered if the upholstery was really leather or if it was that fake shit that was almost leather. I can't believe it's not leather.

"Sorry about that." Ryan said, stepping around the couch. Ray jumped a little upon hearing him speak, he hadn't heard him creep up on him like that. Why was he so good at that? "What was it that you wanted to do?"

"Games, if you have them." Ray replied, forcing himself to relax against the back of the couch.

"I have a Wii and an Xbox." Ryan offered.

"Uh Xbox then." Ray said, silently griping to himself about the limited selection.

When Ryan said he had an Xbox Ray assumed that he'd meant an Xbox 360, but no when Ryan said Xbox he meant Xbox. Ray felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him as the screen lit up with the old sickly green Xbox logo. That brought back memories of living in a cramped apartment and fighting over whos turn it was on the Xbox in the middle of summer.

The system automatically booted up whatever was currently in the drive which happened to be Halo 2. A little old school for his tastes, but all around a tolerable title.

They dicked around in the free play mode for a while, lightly joking with each other or sitting together in a comfortable silence. Ray hardly even noticed how close he had gotten to Ryan.  He wasn't sure if he'd naturally gravitated toward him or if he just hadn't noticed how close Ryan had sat next to him. They were sitting close enough to each other that Ray could practically feel the warmth of Ryan's body. Ray wondered if Ryan would notice if he scooched close enough for them to touch.

"Ray?" Ryan asked, looking over at him. "You've been spacing out for a while, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Ray reassured, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Let's just keep going."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked once more. "You're acting weird."

"I'm all good, man." Ray replied, trying to focus his attention on the screen. "Just got a little distracted there for a second.

"By what?" Ryan probed, pausing the game.

"Warm." Ray responded, half truthfully.

"Are you too hot? I could turn the air conditioning up if you want." Ryan offered, already getting up. Ray grabbed the back of his shirt to stop him before he could even stop himself.

"Fuck uh, no." Ray said, releasing Ryan's shirt from his grasp. "That's fine, thanks though. That's not really what I meant, haha."

"Then what is?" Ryan was practically looming over him. That was kinda hot.

"You're warm..." Ray responded, awkwardly. He stared down at his lap, embarrassed.

"Is that a problem?" Ryan questioned, placing a hand under Ray's chin and gently tilting it up to look at him.

"Ah no, fuck uh no." Ray stammered. His face felt like it was on fire and he wanted to die. "It was all good, or whatever. It wasn't a bad thing it was chill, honestly. Like-"

Ray couldn't finish what he was saying because he was suddenly cut off by Ryan kissing him. It was brief, too brief in his opinion, but still nice. His lips were soft and warm and Ray hoped that this wouldn't be a one-time thing.

"Sorry." Ryan said, sounding very unapologetic. "I needed you to shut up."

"Why the fuck did you think that was the best way to get me to shut up?" Ray asked, sputtering.

"Ray, you're not that dense." Ryan said, sitting back down next to him. "You can figure it out, I'm sure."

Ray's mind raced. Did this obscenely attractive dude actually want to bone him or at least be his boyfriend? Why him, he was a solid 4 on a good day and he was pretty sure he was way too young for him. He might be wrong about that though, because despite his outwardly dadly look he didn't seem like he was older than 30. Like a young dad that wasn't actually a father at all. A rich, attractive, dadly looking bachelor who was apparently into depressed Puerto Rican kids he met like twice.

"Okay but like, why me?" Ray asked. "I'm flattered and all, 'cause holy shit you're attractive but I really don't get what you see in me. I know I'm probably good for a quick fuck and if that's what you're going for, by all means I'm ready to get down whenever. But dude if you're in the market for a boyfriend, I'm not sure you've come to the right place."

"Ray," Ryan started, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder. "I think you're clever and charming and you've got a damn good sense of humor. You're attractive even though I'm fairly certain you don't believe that-"

"I mean you're right about that." Ray interjected. Ryan gave him a look. "Sorry, continue."

"You are attractive." Ryan reassured him, rubbing at his shoulder. "You're a lot more talented then you give yourself credit for."

"Thank you, I mean this is all really nice and shit, but like where is this even coming from?" Ray started. "I have no goddamn clue how I even gave off that impression or why you're even telling me this, like come on dude we barely know each other. I'm flattered really, bu-"

Ryan cut him off mid-ramble once more with a kiss, but this time he didn't pull away as quickly. Ray felt a warm hand cup his face and he leaned into it, almost completely forgetting his argument. He placed a hand on Ryan's chest, barely refraining from gasping into the kiss like a cheap whore in a porno when he felt how fucking firm his pecs were. What the fuck? Was this guy a secret body builder or something?

"Wait, hold up." Ray said, pushing Ryan back a little so he could speak. "Alright whatever don't listen to my argument, I don't give a shit, but where is this going? Do you just wanna fuck or do you want something more, 'cause if you wanna date you've got shit taste in-"

"I think we should just start with sex and see where it goes from there." Ryan said, rubbing his thumb against Ray's cheek.

"Alright, sounds good." Ray affirmed and pulled Ryan by the collar of his shirt back to his lips. Ray wasn't sure if he could handle the commitment of a full on relationship, but he could do sex. He was used to doing one night stands, but he'd be okay with having a purely sexual relationship with Ryan.

After a few minutes of making out, Ryan scooped Ray up into his arms, causing Ray to yelp in surprise against his mouth. Ray knew he wasn't particularly heavy, but it was still a little jarring to be picked up like he was a sack of flour. Ray kissed at Ryan's neck as he carried him down the hall and into what he assumed was the bedroom. Ryan dropped him onto the bed, abruptly letting go and letting him fall like a rock onto the, thankfully, soft mattress.

Ray squirmed up to the head of the bed and out of reach from Ryan. Ryan kicked off his shoes and climbed up on top of Ray, pulling him back up to his lips. Ray lifted a hand up to grab at Ryan's hair and gently tugged at it, earning him a soft grumble against his lips. He slipped his other hand under the hem of his shirt, feeling up Ryan's body like he was trying to memorize every inch of his skin just by touch alone.

Ryan sat up for a moment and pulled his shirt off before going back down to kiss Ray. Ray wished he could see his body, but the room was too dark since Ryan hadn't bothered to hit the lights when he'd carried him in. In his defense however, he had his hands full.

Ray let his hands wander against Ryan's skin as they kissed, noting what felt like a scar from a particularly nasty stab wound on his right side. He knew the feeling of one as he has a similar scar on his calf from a fight he'd gotten into when we was younger. He decided he'd ask Ryan about it later, assuming he didn't forget.

Ray had been too caught up in feeling up Ryan's scar and kissing him that he'd barely registered how Ryan was starting to unbutton his jeans. Ryan pushed Ray's pants down to get them out of the way, but the caught on the sneakers he'd forgotten to take off before crawling to the top of the bed.

"Fuck, sorry. One sec." Ray apologized, kicking his shoes off and awkwardly shoving his pants the rest of the way off. "Anyw-"

Ray was starting to get the impression that Ryan really didn't want to let him finish a sentence. He didn't particularly mind seeing as his method was pretty goddamn effective. He looped his arms around Ryan's neck, clinging to him like his life depended on it.

Ryan slipped a hand under Ray's waist band and gently brushed his fingers against his half hard cock. Ray gently bit at Ryan's neck in a desperate attempt to keep himself from moaning like a bitch. He knew his moans resembled the kind you'd find in a low budget porno film and he wasn't remotely proud of it. He hoped that Ryan wouldn't notice or at least point it out, he didn't think he'd survive the shame.

Ray felt Ryan grab at the back of his neck, digging his nails in just enough to sting, but not draw blood. It wasn't quite what was Ray was expecting from him, but fuck if he wasn't into it. The violent grasp was such a harsh contrast to the gentle touches on his dick, he felt like he was experiencing some sort of whiplash from the difference.

Ryan released his grip from Ray's neck, moving his hand to rest at the back of his head. He finally wrapped his hand around Ray's dick and slowly began jerking him off. Ray made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a whine in response, desperate for him to increase his speed. He bucked his hips up, trying to get Ryan to pick up the pace or at least be firmer with him.

Before he could fully register what was happening, the hand that had been resting behind his head was pinning his hips to the bed. Ray struggled against his hand, not wanting to give it up quite yet.

"Stay still." Ryan demanded smoothly, leaning up to mumble it against Ray's ear. Ray shivered in response, but forced his hips to stay still. Ryan was way kinkier than he'd expected, not that it bothered him, though.

Ryan increased the speed of his hand on Ray's dick, causing him to squirm under his touch. It was hard for Ray to stay still with how good it felt. That, coupled with the attention Ryan was paying to him was almost too much for him to handle.

He came much sooner than he would've liked to, shaking and moaning like he was a virgin. Ryan nuzzled and kissed at his neck, withdrawing his hand from Ray's boxers. Ray chastised himself internally for cumming like a horny teenager in his boxers. He was normally better than that or at least he thought he was. He wasn't fully certain on that as he couldn't recall most of the times in recent history that he got laid.

Ryan brushed his hand on his cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts. Ray looked up at Ryan, or rather the general outline of him due to the darkness of the room. He leaned up to kiss him, grabbing at the wrist of the hand that had just touched his face. He lightly pushed at Ryan, trying to get him to lay on his back.

Ryan obliged, letting himself fall back onto the mattress like a graceful ragdoll. Ray leaned down to kiss him, maneuvering himself so he was straddling Ryan's hips. Ryan bit Ray's lip, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Ray pulled back from Ryan's lips to begin pressing kisses along his jawline. He moved down his neck, alternating between kissing and nipping at the soft flesh. Ryan didn't seem to respond much, but with how his boner was pressing against Ray's ass, he assumed what he was doing was working.

Ray kissed down the length of his torso, running his hands against Ryan's sides as he went. He couldn't help but admire how toned he was and how he could probably snap his neck in an instant if he wanted to. He wouldn't mind that.

Ray grabbed the zipper of Ryan's jeans in his teeth and pulled it down, easy enough. The button however, proved to be quite the challenge. He couldn't get the angle right or it would all just slip back into place.

"Do you need help?" Ryan asked, amused.

"No, I've got this, shut up." Ray grumbled, trying and failing to unbutton his jeans with his mouth again.

Eventually, he gave up and resorted to using his hands to unbutton his jeans. Ray hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them and his pants downward. Ryan kicked them the rest of the way off and Ray slotted himself between his legs.

As it turned out, Ryan was actually pretty fucking big for a white dude. Ray was pretty sure he'd sucker larger dicks, but he was also pretty sure he'd been high when he did that. He hoped that his gag reflex wouldn't betray him and make him look like a total fucking fool.

Ray licked and kissed up and down his length, trying to put off the daunting task of trying to suck the whole dick. Ryan didn't make a sound, which was a little off putting if Ray was being honest. Still, he continued, pressing sloppy kisses on the head of his dick.

Finally, Ray put his mouth over Ryan's cock which seemed to get some kind of response out of him. He remained silent, but he grabbed at Ray's hair in a way that he perceived as encouragement. He eagerly took more of him into his mouth, feeling a little more confident in his ability to suck dick.

Ryan pushed his head further down onto his cock, causing Ray to let out a choked moan around him. Ray bobbed his head, pulling up since he didn't want to fully risk choking on Ryan's dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip and slid his mouth back down his length, repeating the motion a few more times before returning to what he had been doing previously.

It took a long time for him to get Ryan to cum, enough so that he considered giving his aching jaw a break and finishing him off with his hand. He came with little warning, slamming Ray's head down over his dick, nearly making him gag. Ray pulled off of Ryan's dick and wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. God, he was tired.

Ray flopped down next to Ryan, relaxing against the soft mattress. He wished the bed at his apartment was as nice as this one. Ah, the perks of being a poor brown kid.

Ray curled up against Ryan's chest for a while, letting his breathing even out. Ryan carded a hand through his hair and Ray felt himself slip further and further into a drowsy half asleep state. It didn't seem like Ryan was pressuring him to leave any time soon, so he might as well enjoy the night and nice bed while he could.

\---

Ray awoke to soft sunlight filtering from somewhere. He sat up, startled by the unfamiliar room he was in and then he remembered. He gazed down at Ryan who was still sleeping, seemingly undisturbed by Ray's frantic movements.

Then, he realized how thirsty he was. He wasn't sure the last time he'd actually had something to drink in the past day or so. He was sure Ryan wouldn't mind if he got some water.

Ray staggered out of bed, blacking out for a moment probably due to dehydration. He stumbled his way down the hall and into the kitchen, opening the first cabinet he came across. He considered it a stroke of luck he'd miraculously found the cupboard that actually held the cups.

He filled the cup up in the sink and quickly downed the glass. He filled another and downed it as well, just to be safe. He had to make up for the lost water somehow, right? His stomach lurched and for a second Ray thought he was going to throw up.

He grabbed the edge of the counter to help ground himself and hopefully keep the limited contents of his stomach down. His stomach settled after a moment and he filled the glass up halfway once more. He stood back from the sink, not instantly downing the whole glass like he'd just done.

His eyes wandered around the room, noting the strange decor Ryan kept up. He had an almost concerning amount of weapons around. Mostly hung up, but there was the spare gun or knife lying around out of its place. Maybe he was right and the guy was a serial killer. He didn't seemed interested in killing him, though so Ray could care less. He shot people for a living so he couldn't really judge.

Ray's eyes caught on something on the counter, half hidden beneath a pair of pistols that looked like they'd been haphazardly dropped on the counter. Ray figured he shouldn't meddle, or peak at whatever it was, but his curiosity got the best of him.

He gently pushed the guns aside and he felt his heart stop when his mind processed what he was seeing. The glass he'd had in his hand fell from his grip and shattered loudly on the floor. He was in complete shock. A battered black skull mask lay on the counter before him.

Ray stepped back, in disbelief and ended up stepping on a piece of broken glass. He barely kept himself from shouting in pain before he lifted his foot up to pull the shard out.

When he looked up, Ryan was standing at the edge of the hallway, looking bedraggled and concerned. Ray refused to believe it. There was no way in hell that this wonderful, kind man was the ruthless killer he worked with. But, if it was true, why the fuck didn't he tell him?

"What the fuck?" Ray yelled, finally setting his foot down, not caring about the blood.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, coming over to the kitchen.

"I mean, what the fuck, dude?" Ray shouted, backing up against the counter. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ryan surveyed the situation and Ray could see when his eyes caught on the mask on the counter.

"Listen, I can explain." Ryan started, putting his hands up.

"I'm listening." Ray spat, crossing his arms.

"Ray, I've had my eye on you for a while." Ryan confessed, awkwardly. "I just thought that you were clever and funny, but I didn't just want to approach you at work because I know you think I'm a heartless psychopath and in a way I guess I am, but that's not the point. I just wanted you to get to know me and think of me as a person and not just a ruthless killing machine. My original intent was just to try and be your friend and then I'd tell you, but one thing led to another and we ended up fucking, which was good. I liked it at least."

"I-" Ray said. "As fucking weird as that is, it's actually kind of sweet I guess? Like, I wish you'd have told me in the first place, but I guess we're a little far past that now. The stalking was a little weird, but-"

"In my defense," Ryan interjected. "I only actively sought you out once, the other times were pure chance."

"Still weird, but I guess less so than I thought." Ray said. "I'm kinda pissed at you, but I guess it's better I found out now rather than months down the line after we could've been dating or something and I'd come over after work and you'd be covered in blood and I'd have an actual heart attack. I'm not sure my soft Puerto Rican heart could take that."

"I'm a little surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Ryan admitted. "I mean you've seen my car before and you've heard my voice before over your headset."

"Your voice was muffled." Ray mumbled, a little embarrassed now that he thought about it. "Also, you and Jack sound virtually the same, so as far as I was concerned there could've been a third guy who had the exact same voice."

"That's fair." Ryan chuckled, stepping around the broken glass on the floor so he was right in front of Ray.

"Do you want some time?" Ryan asked. "I could drive you back to your apartment if you want."

"No I'm fine I think." Ray replied. "I think I might need stitches in my foot from the broken glass I stepped on and maybe a nap to get all of this out of my system, but otherwise I think I'm cool. And yeah we're cool, we can keep being friends and seeing each other outside of work if you want, 'cause I'd be hella down for that."

"I think that sounds great." Ryan smiled.

"Oh uh, sorry about bleeding on your floor." Ray apologized.

"It's fine, these floors have seen worse." Ryan joked. Or maybe he didn't. He probably wasn't joking. Yikes.

**Author's Note:**

> uh let me know if theres any errors, i hope the characterization was alright, like i mentioned this is my first time writing in this fandom so i might be so fucking off its not even funny lol


End file.
